


The Dead Don't Disappear

by SummerFolina



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, the ghost fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFolina/pseuds/SummerFolina
Summary: Gerard has seen those who haven't been alive for years. It haunts him (quite literally) day and night, terrorizing his dreams and outlooks on the world. Thank god Frank has been there for him, at least he sees someone living near him at all times. That is, until the bus crash happened. The love of his life may be gone to everyone else, but to Gerard, The Dead Don't Disappear.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Setting: Gerard and Frank's bed, May 10th, 2007**

_They aren't voices. This is reality._

Gerard thought to himself as he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling and waiting for the other in the bed to wake up.. Only issue was that it was four in the morning. He was gonna be waiting a while. Especially since the tour would start today, just thinking about Frank leaving made butterflies tear up his stomach. The thought of possible danger to someone he loved that he could actually touch freaked him out more than any ghost or death he's ever seen, or witnessed.

Gerard dragged himself out of the bed he strapped himself to, trying hard to not wake the one next to him. Maybe a bit of coffee would help him do… something. Who even knows at this point, it's 4 in the morning.

As he walked, there seemed to be some sort of noise. Screaming, laughing, perhaps. A child… maybe? Almost like the pain was funny… or felt good. Either way, it wasn't good to hear. Gerard turned around, the noisemaker sitting on his bed. A small child, he was right, being stabbed, nonstop by a black figure. No blood was coming out of her, yet her clothing was covered in it. Gerard slapped himself in the face. 

_It's not real, it's not real, it's not real._

He thought, completely contradicting his statement from before. 

_Frank can't hear it, he can't hear it._

Gerard shut his eyes, making his way to the door and shutting it behind him, leaning against the door, but the screaming didn't stop. "Fuck off, Emily." He whispered ever so gently, as the silence began. He felt his heart drop, as if he had done something wrong. The giggling returned after about 30 seconds of Gerard and his self regret for nothing.

"Gotcha." The kid told Gerard. He turned around, opening the door. "You piece of shit!!" He whispered aggressively. If that's… Possible. It was the kind of tone when your parents are sleeping and you have your headphones on and you want to scream a part in a song but can't. That kind of tone. "You didn't 'get' me," Gerard held up quotation marks with his fingers "You just scream, knowing that nobody else can hear besides me. That's not getting anyone, that's just torture." He had his hands on his face, sighing quietly as he removed them and silently stormed out the bedroom door and into the kitchen. Coffee oughta help him do something, at least…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Setting: The Kitchen/Bedroom, same day.
> 
> Smaller Setting: Outdoors for 5 seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Thanks for waiting! It took a lot of motivation, but I think I can proudly say it's finished!

Gerard really hated that coffee. He was too tired to make a new pot, so it was just cold. Cold, black, raw coffee. Like coal. Thanks, Santa. He bounced his leg under the table, putting a section of his greasy hair behind his ear, on the wrong side. It looked like he hadn't brushed it since 2003, but honestly, he had nowhere to go, so why struggle with the shitty 5 dollar brush in the bathroom? 

Gerard sighed, pulling out his phone. 

-6 missed calls.  
-4 unread texts.  
1: [Mikey] Hey, G. Has she gone yet?  
2: [unsaved number] WANT A GREAT DEAL ON CHR…  
3: [unsaved number] I'm wanting to do something spec…  
4: [xo frnk] im up 

He skimmed through the texts, but not very well. Mikey's text was as to be expected, checking up on him every day to see if Anna went away yet, since Gerard trusts Mikey with every inch of trust in his body. 

'Not exactly.' _Send?_

_Sent._

Gerard stood up, remembering the text from Frank. He smiled, 5am was a bit early, but perhaps it's better than waiting longer. He made his way across the hallway and back into the bedroom. Sure enough, Frank was sitting up in the bed, leaning against the headboard. "Mornin', sunshine." Frank snickered a bit as he said that. He has a tendency to laugh at the smallest of things he says. Makes Frank.. Frank. 

Gerard smiled widely, walking to Frank's side of the bed and sighing. He held out a hand for Frank to grab, which he did, in order to help him up. Their arms wrapped around each other's backs, Gerard nuzzling his hair and kissing his forehead. It's not like Frank was tall enough for one on the cheek or lips. Frank smiled, letting go of the hug and fixing his own hair. "How'd you sleep?" He asked quietly, as if someone else was sleeping near them. There wasn't. 

"Not very well." Gerard responded to the question. "I'm not sure if I actually slept or not." He scratched the back of his neck, plopping on the edge of the bed. "That.. girl won't stop annoying me. She hasn't stopped, she knows I can't do anything about it." He glared at an empty piece of the wall. "I learned tonight, though, that she died from a stabbing." He considered, "I don't think that's important.." Gerard immediately doubted, standing up and pulling a drawer open. Frank came over and snatched a crumpled shirt. 

"This'll work." Frank tossed it on and grabbed Gerard's hand, pulling him out of the door way. "Hey!!!" He yelped. 

"Shut up!! I got something special for you." Frank smirked, biting the inside of the lip ring as they ran outside together like a dog on a leash and it's owner taking them for a walk. Except the walk lasted five seconds because they were already in the car.


End file.
